Adoha Wax Museum
The Adoha Wax Museum is a museum in Adoha, Clymene featuring lifesized wax models of famous celebrities and personalities. The museum opened its doors in 2010, attracting a few thousand tourists daily. The museum has models of Florentine Fortesque, King Arthur I, Simon McCann, Caroline Koch and Queen Elisabeth, among others. In August 2013, it was closed temporarily in preparation for a large renovation. It is expected to re-open in October 2013. The renovation will see many new waxworks being installed in the museum, as well as a new cafe and IMAX cinema. When it re-opens, it is expected to become part of the Adoha Experience, which will be a partnership of several new tourist attractions in Adoha and Ferguson Beach Village. Collection Guests begin their visit on the ground floor, and after buying their tickets visit the collections on the ground floor, which include waxworks of many of Lovia's monarchs and politicians. They then ascend the "Grand Escalator" up to the first floor, where there are many waxworks of Lovian celebrities. The final collections are on the second floor, and include waxworks of many world leaders, musicians, celebrities and actors from across the world. At the end of their visit, guests return to the ground floor where there is a large gift shop. Ground floor *'Ticket office' *'Gift shop' *'The Big Astronaut'- Perhaps the most famous of the museum's waxwork, the Big Astronaut is a 12ft tall astronaut waxwork standing in the museum's foyer. *'Starstruck Cafe'- A small cafe decorated with lots of celebrity memorabilia. The cafe serves a variety of American food, including hot dogs, burgers and pizza. *'Hall of Governors'- Waxworks of the current governors of Lovia's five states. **Justin Abrahams- Current Governor of Clymene **Lukas Hoffmann- Current Governor of Sylvania **Oos Wes Ilava- Current Governor of Oceana **William Krosby- Current Governor of Kings **Semyon Breyev- Current Governor of Seven *'Hall of Prime Ministers'- Waxworks of Lovia's current and former Prime Ministers **Rick Frances- PM of Lovia between 2003 and 2007 **Judy Almore- PM of Lovia between 2007 and 2008 **Yuri Medvedev- PM of Lovia between 2008 and 2011 **Ygo August Donia- PM of Lovia between February and April 2011 **Marcus Villanova- PM of Lovia between 2011 and 2012 **Oos Wes Ilava- PM of Lovia since 2012 *'Royal Gallery'- Waxworks of Lovia's monarchs and other members of the royal family **King Arthur I of Lovia- King of Lovia between 1876 and 1887 **King Arthur II of Lovia- King of Lovia between 1887 and 1938 **Queen Lucy I of Lovia- Queen of Lovia between 1938 and 1953 **King Lucas I of Lovia- King of Lovia between 1953 and 1956 **King Arthur III of Lovia- King of Lovia between 1957 and 2007 **King Dimitri I of Lovia- King of Lovia between 2007-2013 **Queen Mary Elisabeth of Lovia- Wife of King Dimitri I **King Sebastian I of Lovia- King of Lovia since 2013 **Queen Louise of Lovia- Wife of King Sebastian I First floor *'Hall of Donia' **Ygo August Donia **August Magnus Donia **Dalia Donia *'Hall of Lovian Stars' **Florentine Fortesque **Caroline Koch **Arthur Horst **Ramsley Family **Silvia Coningham *'Hall of Lovian History' **Arthur Noble **Founding Fathers of Lovia *'Hall of Lovian Music' **David Goldblum **Car Crash Sex **Dave and the Recorders **Virtual Beach **Fox Force Four **First Fold Then Tear *'Hall of Lovian Businessmen' **Ernst Villanova **Christopher Costello **Clarence Shea **Sanvi Smith **Edward Hannis **Bill An Second floor *'Hall of Leaders'- Waxworks of many world leaders **'Barack Obama' **'David Cameron' **'Angela Merkel' **'Gert Henneman' *'Hall of Pop'- Waxworks of several modern day popstars **'Lady Gaga' **'Beyonce' **'Rihanna' *'Hall of Rap'- Waxworks of several modern day rappers **'Eminem' **'Jay-Z' **'Kanye West' *'Hall of Music'- Waxworks of several famous musicians from throughout history **'Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart' **'Frank Sinatra' **'The Beatles' **'The Rolling Stones' **'Marilyn Manson' **'Michael Jackson' **'Madonna' *'Hall of Royalty' **'Queen Elizabeth II' **'Prince Charles' **'Prince William & the Duchess of Cambridge' **'Queen Elizabeth I' **'Queen Victoria' **'King Henry VIII' *'Hall of Presidents' **'George Washington' **'Thomas Jefferson' **'Abraham Lincoln' *'Hall of Hollywood' **'Charlie Chaplin' **'Marilyn Monroe' **'Grace Kelly' **'Humphrey Bogart' **'Judy Garland' **'Brad Pitt' **'Angelina Jolie' **'Jennifer Aniston' Third floor *'Adoha IMAX'- A 4D IMAX cinema that frequently screens new release movies and documentaries about the history of Lovia. See also Category:Museum Category:Tourism Category:Adoha Category:Building in Clymene